


Sick Day

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, friends with banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Short drabble of Charlotte being sick and Becky stepping up.





	Sick Day

It was 8:45 in the morning, Becky paced the hotel room, her coffee sat abandoned on the table by the bed. She winced as she heard the sounds coming from the bathroom, this had to be the 6th time Charlotte had thrown up in the last hour; surely there was nothing left in the poor woman's stomach.

"Are you alright, Lass?" Becky peered into the bathroom. Charlotte was leaning against the bathroom wall, trying to catch her breath.

"I really don't feel well" 

"Oh honey." Becky disappeared from the doorway and reappeared just as quickly, with a bottle of water. "You have to drink something." She handed her the bottle. "Drink it slowly."

"Thanks" Charlotte sipped the water, and let out a groan. "We were meant to be on the road 20 minutes ago, Becks."

"It's alright, leave it with me, I'll give Paige a call, see what she can do." Becky took out her phone and scrolled to Paige's name. 

"I'm not listed to appear tonight but you are Becks. Maybe see if Trin has left? Or Lana? She's always late" 

"I ain't leaving you like this." Becky deadpanned and stared at her best friend. 

"You've got a match against Trin, you gotta..." Charlotte cut herself off as she leaned forward to the toilet bowl.

"I gotta be here with you." Becky breathed. She hated being around vomit, it was her biggest phobia, people generally don't like when they vomit but when Becky is sick, vomiting is literally the worst thing to ever happen to her. But with Charlotte being so unwell, so sick, so vulnerable, she knew she needed to be near by.

"Paige, yeah it's Becky. I'm good as gold, lass, but Char has been puking the last hour and she really isn't well....yeah...yeah I was meant to have a match with Trin tonight, is Asuka competing? Ask her, she won't mind, she loves being in the ring with Trin...yeah I'll probably try and convince her to go to the hospital, see if someone can give her an injection to stop the puking. Alright, thanks Paige. Bye."

"You didn't have to do that Becks. I know you hate being around vomit."

"The things I do for you hey." Becky winked at Charlotte. "You okay to shower? We can head up the hospital then."

"Yeah...can you just be in the room? I don't feel confident that I won't pass out."

"Jeez if you wanted to get me to shower with you, you didn't have to fake puking." Becky joked as she held on to a weakened Charlotte as she began to undress.

"I knew you wanted to see me naked." Charlotte smirked. "Could of just asked."

"I'll uh" Becky blushed as she watched a very naked Charlotte Flair step into the shower. "I'll keep that in mind."


End file.
